


Waking Up In A Battered World (Wouldn't Be So Bad Next To You)

by ashley24



Series: cute desus au's [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sorry again, This probably sucks, idk why, im sorry, its almost midnight, its so late, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley24/pseuds/ashley24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; paul likes to cook eggs for breakfast, with a side of daryl dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In A Battered World (Wouldn't Be So Bad Next To You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this fic. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes it's late. It's so short. Idk what this is really. I shouldn't be allowed to write but y'know. This doesn't really mention the tv show aspects so sorry if that's what you came for. You can yell at me on Twitter @desusrise ! 
> 
> (desus will rise on s7 though y'all watch.)

Paul woke up early with the thought of making his host a breakfast, just to thank him for letting him stay there. His group had all died in a supplies run, and he had no where to go, no where to call home. Rick insisted that he go with them, that he would be safe if he stayed with them at Alexandria. However, Daryl wasn't fond of this idea and was very upset that a stranger was staying in his house, enjoying heat and comfort while he had to deal with the heartbreak of his good friend dying.

Paul woke up at 6 a.m. before Daryl woke up, and was persistent on making him a nice breakfast. He knew that Daryl liked simple food, so he figured the eggs and milk he got from Hilltop would be perfect. He was halfway through frying the eggs when a sleepy-beaten up Daryl walked through the kitchen. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, still a little hazy from his long sleep. Paul didn't answer but Daryl was too tired to argue right now, he just didn't have it in him. He grabbed a cup from his wooden cabinet and sat down at his kitchen table. 

"'s smelling good," he stated.  
"I didn't know what to make, but I brough eggs and milk from Hilltop so I thought that would have to do," Paul sighed. He finished frying the eggs while Daryl finished drinking his cup of milk. After finishing breakfast he grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the stove and quickly placed the sleepy man's breakfast on it. After grabbing two forks, one for his self and one for Daryl, he placed their food in front of their seats and sat down himself. 

"Uh, so, I heard that you're not very opening to new comers," Paul tried.  
"Not really, they usually turn out to be pricks," Daryl retorted.  
"Why didn't you leave me to die out there?" he asked.  
"I like to believe that there are still good people out there." Daryl reasoned.  
"If that were true, why would you not be so overly excited for all the new comers?" Paul added.  
"To be honest, I don't know just why I did that just yet," Daryl replied confused.  
"Thank you for letting me stay otherwise," he muttered.  
The next few words that came from Daryl's mouth were mumbled. Maybe Paul heard "I have a weak spot for helpless pretty men" come out of Daryl's mouth, or maybe he didn't. And maybe it was the taste of the deliciously prepared food that made Paul smile, but even Paul knew, that was not the case. 

-

Paul continued to get up early every morning and make Daryl a morning meal. He convinced himself that he made breakfast for Daryl because he was a guest sinply thanking his host, but it was more than that. He liked the way 'thank you' rolled off Daryl's tongue, and he liked being praised from him. He felt good when Daryl woke up every morning with a smile on his face, knowing that he was about to eat a delicious breakfast prepared just for him. He liked to sit across from him at breakfast, and admire how beautifully he tossed his hair to get it out of his face so he could eat. He liked watching Daryl's biceps flex through his shirt just with the cut from a fork. 

Before they both knew it, Daryl was waking up early with Paul and standing behind him whispering compliments in his ear while he cooked breakfast. Paul would no longer sleep on the couch like a stranger, but instead sleep in his newly found lover's arms until their heartbeats synched. And maybe Daryl would play cautiously with Paul's hair when he was having nightmares about walkers. Maybe Daryl held a little too tight onto his waist while he cooked breakfast. Maybe they were too content with each other to notice the world around them was slowly decaying. Just maybe Paul dreamed a little too hard that Daryl would like him that one night on the couch. All they knew for sure was that they both loved breakfasts, and they both were a little too high on love to notice the destruction around them.


End file.
